


怂逼 六

by TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe



Category: ONER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe/pseuds/TaJiaQiJiuLaoYe





	怂逼 六

41

“哥哥讨厌我吗？”卜凡低落的问道。  
岳明辉不知道这人的脑回路是怎么拐到这里来的，他结结巴巴应道：“不不不，怎，怎么可能呢？”

卜凡直直看着他，像是在心里进行着复杂的活动。  
岳明辉不敢看他，眼神左瞄右撇。卜凡突然就意识到岳明辉一直是这样，和自己对视的时间永远不超过三秒。  
他不悦地伸出右手扶住岳明辉的脖子后面，让人无处可逃，然后靠了过去。

在感受到自己被吻住的时候岳明辉的脑袋里炸开了烟花。  
他眼睛都不敢闭，忽闪着睫毛看着面前弟弟闭上的双眼，然后察觉到了卜凡试探地朝自己口中探过来的舌尖。  
岳明辉一瞬间想起了以前这弟弟靠近时候总会捕的刀子，突然就更害怕了，连忙伸手撑开了卜凡的胸。

被拒绝的卜凡感受到一股火大，一股每次哥哥们都把自己排除在成年人世界之外的火大。  
他摁着岳明辉的肩把人摔到了床上，压在他身上再次吻了下去。这次再没有温柔的试探，而是直接侵略城池。

岳明辉反应过来就拼命开始反抗，但这种时候他才意识到自己逐渐退化的腱子肉并不能和高大又年轻的弟弟衡量。  
卜凡羞恼地咬了他的舌头一口，用手臂把自己撑起来望着他。

“凡子，你别这样！”岳明辉慌里慌张。  
“你总是把我当小孩。”卜凡恼怒地把他的双手压制在上方，另一手解开他的裤子拉链。

岳明辉不知道他想干什么，但草食动物的第六感让他开始疯狂地蹬腿，“凡子！！”

“你讨厌我吗？”卜凡重复问了一遍。  
岳明辉躲开这位直球运动员的视线，“这和我讨厌你还是喜欢你没有任何关系……”

“那你喜欢我吗？”他压制着岳明辉的双手一点没放松，就像是这屋里的气氛挤压着岳明辉的脑子一样。  
岳明辉心一下子软了，“怎么可能不喜欢呢？你这么懂事，比小弟都懂事，就不要为难哥哥了好吗？”

“你知道我说的不是这个，”卜凡火大地一把将他的裤子扯到膝弯，手覆上岳明辉被亲了一下就半勃起的下面，轻轻捏了捏，“你要是不喜欢我，为什么还硬了呢？”

岳明辉被他突如其来一步千里的进度和被半强制地情景刺激地浑身颤抖，一下夹紧了双腿，猛然想起木子洋的警告。  
这种脏事儿他们做就够了，不要肖想把弟弟们牵扯进来。

“都是男人，这种本来就容易……”岳明辉双眼泛红，声音逐渐没了底气。  
“不要再拿哄小孩儿的话哄我了！”卜凡压下了身子，一边吻着他一边揉搓着他的下体，感受到了细细的毛发扎在手上，从来没有过的触感和从没见过的岳明辉让他茅塞顿开。  
他放开了控制岳明辉的手，放在了他敏感的腰上，果然这时候的岳明辉不但没有力气反抗，反而浑身发颤地用手臂挡住了自己的脸。

卜凡把岳明辉的手扯开，发现很少流泪的哥哥此刻眼睛通红，脸上已经有了泪痕。  
卜凡一下就不知所措了。

你不是喜欢这样吗？  
你不是都能和洋哥这么做吗？  
那为什么我不行呢？

“你，你别哭。”他慌张地撤了手，看着下面硬邦邦挺着的哥哥衣衫不整地躺在床上，用小兔子一样的红眼睛看着自己。  
委屈又无助，纯洁却情色。  
卜凡把他的裤子堪堪提上去，压在他身上捧着他的脸，用粗糙的大拇指指腹帮他擦泪水，“我开玩笑呢哥哥，你别哭。”

42  
他开玩笑呢。  
他特么又玩儿我呢。

岳明辉难受又委屈，平白笑了一声。

43  
他感受到了卜凡下面也是硬的，鼓鼓囊囊一大坨正抵在自己腿上。  
这人到底是真傻假傻？到底是真撩假撩？岳明辉在又一次吃了刀子之后实在是怕了。他推开卜凡坐起了身，抹了把脸，勉强地翘起嘴角，“你可别再逗哥哥玩儿了。”

“男人之间互相解决一下不是很正常么？我......”卜凡像是犯了错的小孩儿一样语无伦次，“我就是气不过你总是找洋哥。”  
岳明辉被气乐了，“这和我们以前抽烟不带你的性质能一样么？你要是真弯了哥哥怎么给叔叔阿姨交代，怎么给公司交代？”

一连串的问句劈头盖脸地朝卜凡袭来。  
“我怎么会弯呢哥哥？”卜凡抱着他说，“你别气你别气，我错了。”

对啊，你怎么会弯呢。  
岳明辉自嘲地一笑，推开了他，“你睡吧，别跟出来。”  
“你不生气了？”  
“我气我自己。”岳明辉起身走到了门口，重复了一遍，“别跟着我。”

一出门就看见木子洋抄着手一脸阴沉地看着自己，岳明辉这会儿不想理他，朝小弟的房门走。

木子洋一把拉住他，“你少特么挂着张被干过的脸去跟小弟睡。”  
“行，跟你，跟你睡行了吧？”岳明辉举手投降，懒得再和他吵，朝他屋里去。

44  
洗漱完的岳明辉放空地躺床上看着天花板，听到木子洋也细细嗦嗦地上了床。  
他横过胳膊揽着岳明辉，“做了？”

“没，”岳明辉答道，“不是你说的别带弟弟走这路么。”

“那你哭什么？”木子洋问：“喜极而泣？”  
“别问了。”岳明辉不想回答，他烦躁地捂住耳朵，缩成一团背对着木子洋。

木子洋从后背把他环抱住，恶魔的声音透过岳明辉捂耳朵的手，“你做的对，不能拉俩弟弟下水，他们太小了，什么都不懂，什么都不可控。你想想得了，真有啥都讨不了好。” 木子洋用手温柔地掠过他的头发，仿佛一个小时前跟岳明辉吵架的只是共用着一副皮囊的不同灵魂，“我们俩就够了，只有我懂你，只有我不会害你。”

45  
我也不介意你是怂逼，  
只要你一直陪我在地狱。

 

TBC


End file.
